For a proper installation of an antenna, it is often necessary to ensure a clear line-of-sight (LOS), or an otherwise low attenuation environment between the antenna and a target device, such as a satellite. Although an attenuation environment for an antenna may not change significantly after installation, certain changes after installation can impair performance of the communication link provided between the antenna and the target. For instance, an obstruction may block or impeded the path between the antenna and the target, or the antenna may become misaligned with respect to the target.
When a communication link between an antenna and a target becomes degraded, or fails entirely, it may not be apparent when such conditions are related to a change in an attenuation environment. For example, a communications link may also become degraded as a result of a hardware failure, a software failure, or a logical communications link failure. To determine the cause of degraded performance, a technician may need to visit the site location of the antenna, which may increase operational costs.